


Insecurities

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “Are you going to come here, or are you going to make me come get you myself?”





	Insecurities

Insecurity

For: Jesswinchesterwho221b

xXx

Gendry watches her across the room, curled up on the end of the sofa, her knees to her chest and her eyes downcast toward the floor. She picks absently at a loose thread on the sofa, running it through her fingers and tugging on it. 

For all of Arya’s piss and vinegar, she was just as vulnerable, if not more, than anyone else, and his step mother was all too happy to bring that out in her. It was supposed to be a lovely evening. Gendry, his father, his stepmother and their children. Thankfully Joffery was still out of town on a trip with his mates, but as it turned out Cersei was enough. She spent most of the evening making backhanded remarks and comparing Arya to his former girlfriends. 

Gendry had spent years cracking the shell of her tough exterior and to see someone completely destroy all that work in a single night was beyond infuriating, something only compounded by the fact that it was Cersei Lannister who did it to her. He can’t stand his step mother and the feeling is definitely mutual. The woman has disliked him from the minute they met while she was dating his father and while he never expects to be on her good side, ever, he had hoped she would have more class than she’s shown toward someone from a distinguished family like the Starks. Apparently she’s still a little sore about his father’s late girlfriend, Lyanna Stark. 

None of that mattered now though. Watching her from across their flat, Gendry considered what he could do for her. 

“Arry.” he calls out. She doesn’t answer, but she did look over at him, eyes blank. “Come on baby, let’s go to bed.” he suggests, gesturing for her to follow him as he began to walk toward the back bedroom. When he looks back, she hasn’t moved. He sighs. “Are you going to come here, or are you going to make me come get you myself?” 

That seems to get a reaction out of her. 

“Maybe.” she replies, a half hearted attempt at a smirk on her face. He chuckles, retracing his path to the sofa. When he reaches her, he leans down, resting their foreheads together. 

“How can someone so small, be such a huge pain in my ass?” 

She smiles. “It’s a gift.” 

He smirks, leaning over her and lifting her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carries her into their room, pecking her on the forehead as he lays her down. Her eyes are more expressive again, and there’s a lightness to her that wasn’t there before. She’s not where she was before they went to dinner, but she’s getting there. 

“I love you.” she whispers as he crawls into bed beside her. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
